The New Manager
by BlueFire77
Summary: Hidan hates the new manager and the new manager hates Hidan and Deidara is determined to change that...for his own selfish reasons. KakuHida or KakuHidan, mentions of KisaIta and SasoDei. rated M for Hidan-ness
1. The Bet

**YOSH! My second story is here! I have more chapters typed out but they need details added....oh well! 'iamthelorax' convinced me to post this earlier than I had planned so here it is! I am kinda glad though, I need motivation XD  
**

**Disclaimer desu~: I sadly do not own anything in this story except the plot line :(**

* * *

Hidan liked to enjoy life.

Or that's what he told himself when he was going to nightclubs. Drinking until he couldn't stand anymore. Sleeping with anything fuckable and not caring that he always woke up alone. _'Enjoying_' the blood seeping out of his wrists when he ran a blade across them.

Yea, 'enjoying' life while being perpetually _drunk_.

"Hidan, un! Wake-up, you have been passed out for almost 24-fucking-hours!" a blonde man screeched at the man passed out on his couch, the latter groaned holding his head in a sad attempt at soothing his splitting headache.

"Hn? What the fuck blondie? What time is it?"

'Blondie' was fuming "It's 6 am! And you should be asking what _day_ it is, un!"

"Then, what fucking _day_ is it?" Hidan replied mockingly.

"Monday, un" the blonde stated with a smirk creeping onto his slightly feminine features.

The albino's eyes flew open "I'm going to be fucking late for work! Why didn't you wake me the hell up on time?" Hidan got to his feet and scrambled out the door, he had to get home and change before work "See you later, Dei!" Deidara rolled his eyes. Many times he has tried to change that man, but to no avail. His constant drinking drove the artist nuts! He was always responsible for taking care of him considering his apartment was the closer to the bar than Kisame's "I will _worship_ whoever whips him into shape, un"

* * *

A wooden door slammed open, as if announcing Hidan's arrival "Just in time, Hidan, un" Deidara murmured as a silver blur he recognized as his co-worker whiffed past him.

Soon Hidan was wearing a black apron with red clouds on it, in the middle it read 'Akatsuki' the name of the restaurant he worked at. The albino sighed as he stirred around sizzling veggies in a cast iron skillet. Hidan was interrupted from his boredom when he heard a familiar voice making an announcement:

"Everyone, I have been promoted to district manager and will thus be leaving this store to work at the main branch in this district..." the redhead spoke just loudly enough for the kitchen to hear. There were many groans heard throughout the kitchen. Everyone who worked there loved Pein being their manager, most even referred to him as 'Leader'.

"Who the hell is gonna take your fucking place then?" Hidan protested, glaring at Pein. Who, as of just now, had betrayed him. There is probably gonna be some asshole as manager now.

"I was just getting to that part!" Pein rubbed his temples trying to make this easier, he loved the kids that worked here. They were like his sons and daughters, his wife, Konan, visited the store often and thought of them that way as well and in return the employees love them like second parents.

"A man named Kakuzu will be taking over tomorrow and I expect you all to be respectful and listen to him, understood?"

The whole kitchen mumbled in unison "Understood..." meh, it was half-assed but Pein would take it anyway.

* * *

It was finally closing and Hidan could not have been happier, except for the fact that when he came in tomorrow there would be no Pein of course "Oi, blondie! Let's go get a drink!" Deidara shrugged, this happens almost everyday.

"No, you will get drunk and won't be able to function at work tomorrow in front of the new manager, un!" not that Hidan was ever sober of course.

"But Dei~chan...." Hidan pouted and looked up with big pink puppy eyes. Oh god, now he is begging? This, unlike the offer of drinks, didn't happen everyday.

"No! If you're so desperate to get fired find someone else to get a drink with!" Hidan knew that Deidara meant _business_ when his strange speech impediment was absent in a sentence.

"Fucking fine then! I'll ask blue." he pouted

"I don't think so, un! He is on a date with Itachi!" and that was the end of the war over drinks, without one of his best friends a bar would be no fun so Hidan settled on buying a few bottles of beer on the way home. It may not be the same as a bar but he bought enough to get him drunk, that's all that mattered.

* * *

Needless to say, Deidara wasn't surprised to see a drunk albino stumbling into work the next day. Actually no-one was.

"Hidan..." the blonde grabbed his friends arm "This is not a good time to be drunk, un..." he whispered in a futile attempt at not being heard by the new manager. A tall tan man stormed past the employees trying to block the drunk from his view. He stopped right in front of Hidan, scowling as he stated:

"If I _ever_ see you come to work like this again, you _will_ be fired" the drunk man looked up to see an interesting man standing in front of him. Now, the only reason he used the word 'interesting' was the mask that was placed over his new managers face making his brilliant green eyes the only thing visible.

The large man turned to the rest of the kitchen "Stop staring and get back to work, time is money!"

"what the? What crawled up your ass and died?" Hidan spat, which probably wasn't a wise thing to do. Deidara cringed.

"What did you just say...?" the manager growled out "You fucking heard me! I said-" Deidara quickly slapped his hand over his friends mouth "Er, he said....'what the?..what cradled up the ads and dried?', un!" wow, if that doesn't deserve an award what does?

A green eye visibly twitched "What...?.that....just get back to work!"

* * *

The whole week revealed to Hidan that this new manager 'Kakuzu' was obsessed with money, if so much as a drop of batter or a shred of cheese was wasted he had a conniption about how wasteful it was and he was always screaming 'Time is money!'.

On the other hand, the whole week revealed to Kakuzu that his new employee 'Hidan' was a profane idiot who had a serious addiction to alcohol and a tremendous talent in hiding the fact he was totally stoned. He never knew someone could love the word 'fuck' so much.

But despite supposedly hating each other they began to have playful daily banters about nothingness, some of the employees called it their 'daily flirting' but it was really just two guys trying anything to make the other feel inferior. Actually it was a miracle Hidan hadn't been fired yet, everyone figured they were just having some battle of will and pride of who could irritate the other more and if Hidan got fired that meant Kakuzu couldn't handle the heat of aforementioned battle anymore.

The battle turned into a war when Kakuzu put a 'swearing jar' in the kitchen. If someone uttered a single cuss word that someone would have to put a quarter in the jar, needless to say Hidan's salary went mostly to the jar. In rebuttal Hidan would 'accidentally' spill a bag of fresh veggies on the floor or 'accidentally' break a dish. One day he even 'accidentally' broke the swearing jar, and Kakuzu was too cheap to buy a new one. By the end of the week the score was:

Hidan: 3

Kakuzu: 5 (not including the money he made off of Hidan's profanity)

* * *

Deidara had been observing the two over the week and when he went to lunch with Kisame he told him all about the 'war'

"...I must admit it makes work more interesting though, un" Kisame was bent over laughing by the time the story was over, no-one had bothered to fight with Hidan before.

"It sounds like they were made for eachother...pfft!" the blue man and the blonde shared a moment of hysterics until the smaller of the two spoke up,

"Maybe they should get together, un!" still chuckling Kisame agreed jokingly "Yea, you should set them up, ahaha"

"It would be too easy, un!"

"Oh? What makes you think you could pull it off?" the artist stopped laughing immediately "Is that a challenge, un?" he said defensively, Kisame had also grown serious "Hm, maybe it is!"

Silence.

Deidara lifted his eyebrow "...You wanna make a bet?" the missing speech impediment was noticed "Hmmm...if you can hook them up within 2 weeks I will pay for a weekend get-away for you and Sasori" that secured the deal for Deidara.

"And what if I can't?" he eyed the blue man skeptically.

"You have to...." an evil grin spread across Kisame's face revealing his sharp teeth "Cut your hair." Deidara's blue eyes widened but quickly settled into a sharp glare.

"It's fucking on, un!"

* * *

**I won't be uploading anything else until monday because I won't be home over the weekend, but rest assured I will update this as often as I can. I don't like making people wait. Alrighty! I hope you liked it, if you did: ~*Review*~**


	2. Plans A & B

**ugh! I tried to be proud of this chappy, but I just don't like the some parts of it...and I couldn't figure out how to make them bother me less! I don't think it's bad...but how 'bout you tell me? enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I dOn'T oWn AnYtHiNg.**

* * *

_Plan A: physical attraction_

Hidan was frustrated, why? Because a certain blonde had been hovering over his shoulder all day blabbing about, well...

"We should try to get his mask off, I bet he's hot, un" that's right.

The only thing he has heard all day is how muscular, mature, mysterious, and possibly hot the manager is "Blondie, don't you have puppet boy? Why are you fucking hitting on Kakuzu?" Deidara's face fell. The albino had a point....Dammit!

"I'm not trying to jump him or anything...So technically I'm not doing anything wrong, un."

"Che, what a lame-ass excuse"

"Hmmph....but what do _you_ think of Kakuzu, un?" talking about his own love life wasn't going to get anywhere. He needed to keep his eye on the prize "Me? He's a fucking penny-pinching bastard!" Deidara cringed, maybe this was going to be harder than he thought...

"What about physically?" Hidan narrowed his eyes to thin slits, no speech impediment? Hidan may be dense, but he has known Deidara too long to not notice when somethings up.

"I don't know what the fuck your up to...but _stop,_ Right. Now." well being direct wasn't going to work so....On to plan B which, would hopefully be better than plan A had been. Hidan went back to washing the dishes after the blonde retreated. _Just wait, un! Victory will be mine!_

* * *

_Plan B: physical contact_

Deidara saw Hidan standing in front of Kakuzu, most likely fighting about something meaningless, and was delighted, this was the chance he had been waiting for.

"I don't fucking care! It was just a fucking grain of ri-" all of the sudden Hidan found himself on the floor....lying on top of Kakuzu. They both seemed confused until everyone started giggling and whispering about how they should 'get a room', then they looked royally pissed.

"I'm sorry, un! I tripped" on the outside the blonde looked sincere...but on the inside he was laughing maniacally_._

Kakuzu shoved the younger man off of him, glaring at the blonde "How exactly can you trip on nothing?" dammit...

"I'm clumsy, un!" Deidara shot back, frowning. Another plan down the drain...."Well, stop being clumsy and get back to work!" the blonde was pouting when the two men stormed off, one muttering something about 'A waste of time and money' the other complaining he needs a shower after touching 'Such a fucking greedy bastard'

"Dammit, un! This isn't over yet! I have another tactic."

"What kind of tactic senpai!?" Deidara almost screamed, how is Tobi so freakishly stealthy!? "None of your busine-" just then an evil plan hit Deidara and a dastardly grin promptly made it's way onto the artists face.

"Tobi? Can you do _senpai_ a favor?" Tobi was too stupid to notice the lack of 'un'....Oh well!

"Anything for Deidara-senpai!" the boy beamed.

* * *

"Hidan-san!" the albino twitched. If there was anyone he couldn't hate more, it's Tobi.

"What the fuck do you want?" Hidan tried hard to restrain himself. The last time he punched Tobi at work had terrible consequences.

"Hidan-san has pretty pink eyes!" that's it! _No-one_ drops the P-bomb on Hidan "They are fucking fuschia!"

Tobi ran.

"Kakuzu-san! Hidan-san is attacking me!" the boy's scream echoed through the kitchen. Kakuzu rushed to the scene.

"Hidan! what the hell!?" two young men were running in the kitchen knocking into things. Kakuzu went into shock and almost had a heart attack when they hit the spice rack, luckily nothing was broken. Spices aside, this was the chance Deidara was waiting for...again.

"Stop fucking running away shithead!" The blonde man smirked when Hidan chased Tobi in his direction.

"Tobi is a good boy! I was trying to cheer Hidan-san up!" Deidara chuckled evilly to himself as he casually stretched out his leg.

"Why you little-!" before the albino could finish his insult he found the floor....with his face.

"Aw, shit!" he slowly sat up as blood dripped onto the tile flooring "Your fucking kidding me!" Hidan reached up and put a hand over his bloody nose. Deidara would have felt guilty for purposely tripping him had he not known Hidan_ liked_ pain. However, Kakuzu did _not_ know this. The manager speed-walked over to the injured man, kneeling in front of him to look at the bloody nose.

"Does it hurt?" the tan man asked monotonously, sure it was a stupid question but he was in charge of the employees, thus he felt obliged to _act_ like he cares. The silver-haired gave a twisted smile.

"hell yeah" Kakuzu furrowed his brow "Don't act happy, idiot! And you are going to pay if your blood stains the grout!" Hidan rolled his eyes. So much for sympathy.

"Sure thing, fuckface."

Deidara frowned, he didn't want another pointless banter! He wanted _romance_! "Kakuzu-san, un?" said man directed his attention to the blonde employee.

"What is it?" he growled out "You should stop that from bleeding, un. There is a medical kit in the break room..." Kakauzu glanced at the injured and sighed.

"Fine, but you all better get back to work! How many times do I have to say it? Time. Is. Money." the employees that had gathered around quickly dispersed to their work stations.

* * *

**lol despite not loving this chapter...I couldn't resist putting Tobi in there...he makes me giggle XD and I might revise this chapter a little if you guys don't like it.  
**

**The next chapter will have the scene of Kakuzu using first aid Hidan's nose! woot! and also why Tobi complemented Hidan's eyes.  
**

**If you liked this chappy even the slightest bit: ~*Review*~**


	3. Eavesdropping

**I am sooooooooo sorry! I can't express how sorry I am! it took me _forever_ to update because the power supply to my laptop wasn't working so I had to try and get it fixed while I was juggling doing tech work for a theatre company in town so my schedule was packed for 3 weeks with that alone and....I'm sorry...T_T....apologies aside, this chapter is not what I thought it would be at all! But I hope you enjoy none-the-less!**

* * *

Deidara wasn't eavesdropping, no! He was simply....by coincidence.....peeking into the break room door, and it just-so-happened he could hear what the occupants were saying.

"Fucking hurry up! I'm missing my lunch break!" Hidan was currently sitting on a wooden stool with tissue stuck up his nose.

"It's your own fault for chasing around that waiter." Kakuzu scoffed. It really was the albino's fault....Or if you know the whole story- Deidara's fault

"Like hell it's my fault! Tobi said my eyes were fucking _pink_!" he whined. Kakuzu rolled his eyes, Hidan really is childish, getting mad over such trivial things. Meanwhile, a dastardly grin made it's way onto the blonde's face as he silently thanked Tobi for being such an idiot. He could still feel the seriousness in the boy's voice when he thought he would be helping Hidan...

"_Tobi? Can you do senpai a favor?" Tobi was too stupid to notice the lack of 'un'....Oh well! _

_"anything for Deidara-senpai!" the boy beamed. The blonde forced his devilish grin into a serious look. _

_"Hidan has been feeling....sad lately and needs some cheering up." _

"_Why is Hidan-san sad?" Deidara frowned, now he had to make something up..._

_"Erm...he doesn't....uh...feel...p-pretty....That's it, he doesn't feel pretty, un!" Tobi responded with an over-dramatic 'gasp!' _

_"Don't worry senpai! Tobi will cheer Hidan-san up!" the boy sprinted away with a hop in his step, and a feeling of importance. _

Haha..._'Good times, un.'_

After a moment of silence Hidan spoke up "Hey Kakuzu...?" said man shifted his eyes from the bloody nose up to pin- erm,_ fuschia_ eyes.

"What?" the albino had the look of a curious cat on his face...it made the older man uneasy and it made Deidara _very_ excited_._

"Why do you wear that mask? Are you fucking ugly or something?" he asked innocently. A green eye twitched.

Deidara tried not to giggle, his plan had worked! He _had_ gotten him curious about the manager's looks! Could this be_ progress_?

"Not particularly, I just prefer people to _not_ see my face." Kakuzu had no intention to elaborate, however Hidan wouldn't leave it at that.

"Why the fuck not?"

"I just don't, now stop asking."

"No, at least let me see!" the slighter lunged forward to grab the mask, but failed as the brunette had swiftly dodged his attempt. Kakuzu glared at the albino who was _really_ acting like a child now, arms crossed and lip curled into a pout. The manager's glare softened, he really didn't want the boy angry at him -not because he likes him, but because he is a handful enough without being childish.

The older man sighed "There's not much to see, so you don't need to be upset." Hidan scoffed and turned his head away, still pouting and crossing his arms, and even without words Kakuzu understood what he said:

_'I'm still fucking upset, bastard'. _

Deidara looked on, a frown adorning his face. _'I take it back, un. If anything, this is anti-progress.' _In a way he was right, Hidan was pissed at Kakuzu and who knows how irritable this will make the manager.

"Hidan, Stop being childish."

no response.

"If your trying to get revenge through the silent treatment that's fine with me, your tendency of being loud gives me a headache anyway."

still nothing, his employee just sat there as if he was a statue. Deidara dejectedly took his leave, feeling this was going nowhere.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, why was he bothering with this boy anyway? He doesn't care if he talks to him or not.

"Your nose has stopped bleeding, so get back to work." after a moment the albino slowly stood up...and left, not bothering to look at his higher-up on the way out.

Kakuzu reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose in some sad attempt to null the oncoming pain "God, he gave me headache without even saying anything."

Though Kakuzu had only known Hidan for a little over a week he knew that if that boy was _ever_ silent, he was planning something. Which meant tomorrow was going to be a very...._challenging_ day.

Ohoho, he didn't know how right he was.

* * *

**I ended up stuffing the explanation of the pink eyes thing in there last minute so sorry if it's not great....you can just choose to ignore it . I was also expecting more progress between Kuzu and Hidan....I don't know if I'm disappointed or just...being picky.**

** Anyway, I have a new story coming out soon! it will be called "Fears" **

**As the title suggests it will deal with the different fears the characters have. Characters I know will be in it are Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, and other minor chars. It will be another KakuHida but a bit more serious, it will still have some humor but will be aimed towards a serious relationship and hopefully unlike "Red Cloud's" it will have more development _after_ they get together, that means it will be a longer fic, probably over 10 chapters. So look forward to that.  
**


	4. Plan C

**Oh dear....it took me longer to write this chapter than I thought it would. I couldn't figure out how to get where I wanted to be. I know what I want to happen later, but right now seemed to be a problem...Oh well! I think I got myself back on track with this chappy!**

* * *

Kakuzu was very right in saying the next day would be 'challenging'. In fact, it was being more so than he had expected.

"I can't believe you! How can you piss off the customers just so you can send their complaints to me? Not to mention the _'senior discount'_ you gave a 40 year old man! We don't even have senior discounts!" the manager screamed.

"Because you fucking deserve it, bastard! And why the fuck don't we have senior discounts!?" the albino yelled back.

Yes, that's right. Hidan is seeking revenge in work-related ways and it's making the whole staff wonder why the world hated them enough to take Pein-sama away.

Deidara especially was wondering _why _the world hated him.

_'Goodbye hair, un. I loved you so....' _the blonde thought grimly as he sat dejectedly watching the fight. He started to remember the good times with his hair: Sasori running his fingers through it, the way Sasori played with it in bed, when Sasori told him he looked hot when it blew in the wind....Then a not so fond memory flashed into his mind, when Hidan had almost raped him.

Hidan was drunk at the time and Kisame had -as usual- claimed it was more trouble for him to take Hidan home than it was for Deidara since the blonde lived closer to him.

How he hated Kisame for living far away.

It wasn't that he didn't love his friend it's just...Hidan is a horny drunk and Deidara is....a weak, effeminate man.

When they had gotten to the albino's apartment Deidara -being the good friend he is- made sure the completely drunk Hidan made it to his room. That was his first mistake....his second mistake being that he had always skipped gym in high-school.

It seemed like Hidan would pass out as soon as he hit the couch, but that wasn't the case. It was a blur to Deidara how he got from the apartment door to being pinned beneath Hidan on the sofa. But he distinctly remembers how Hidan grabbed his hair to keep him in place, roughly kissing him.

Drunk Hidan was scary and Deidara was hella glad he always carried mace spray in his back pocket.

Hidan was never told why his eyes were red for 3 days.

_'Some friend you are, un. Damn horny drunk...' _then it struck him like lightening, why hadn't he thought of it before? He was so happy with himself he didn't notice how Kakuzu and Hidan had stopped fighting and were now staring at him, along with other employees, due to the blonde cackling evilly while rubbing his hands together in a maniacal way.

_Plan C: lust_

"What the fuck are you laughing about Blondie?" reality caught up with Deidara and he started rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"N-nothing, un?" Hidan gave him a skeptical look.

"I swear you've totally fucking lost it...." the albino stated, slowly shaking his head. Deidara was getting ready to retort when a very pissed Kakuzu yelled,

"Hidan! You better have a good explanation for this!" the yelling came from the pantry and Hidan had a good idea of what it was about...

"What is _this_!?" a seething Kakuzu asked as he burst into the kitchen and held up the item in question.

"It's fucking beer, asswipe." it was indeed beer, canned beer to be exact.

"And what exactly is _beer_ doing at _work_?" he asked in restrained anger, while he walked over to Hidan, leaning in close to his face. "Is that why you smell like _alcohol_?" he whispered, his breath tickling the albino's nose.

"Fuck yo-" Hidan's insult was cut off,

"Is that all you have?_ 'fuck you'_? If you wanna drink go to a bar," He smirked at the scowl on his employee's face "Besides, you can't even hold your alcohol, you've been stumbling around all day and there's only 3 cans missing." he said motioning to the 6 pack of beer.

"I can too! I had a pack before that, fucker!" Kakuzu just laughed,

"A 6 pack and a half, huh? That's not very much."

Deidara took this pristine moment to set his third plan in motion,

"How about you guys have a competition tonight after work, un? To see who can hold their alcohol?" he suggested, hope tingling behind his eyes. Kakuzu scoffed,

"I would win anyway, I don't need to waste my time."

"So you're fucking scared?" Hidan asked arrogantly, his manager narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, we will leave work together and compete at 'Zetsu's Bar & Grill'" the two most important things to Kakuzu were money, and pride. He couldm't let Hidan be so smug.

Deidara heard the declaration of battle and let a smirk crawl onto his face_ 'this has got to work, un.'_

_

* * *

_

**The next chapter I plan to have _lots_ of KakuHida....I probably won't write a lemon, but there might be strongly implied sexual intercourse XD**

**But who knows? It might turn into a lemon depending on how I feel....or if anyone actually wants a lemon. ~*Review*~  
**


	5. The Contest

**I know what you're thinking but no, I haven't died....though unfortunately my laptop has. But never fear - JUMP DRIVE IS HERE! **

**I was lucky enough to back all my stories up the week before my computer died, the problem was I had no computer to use for my hobby anymore. Then my brother finally came home and left me his laptop because he didn't need it for school anymore! how awesome is he? So now that I have this temporary fix I am going to update as much as I can. **

**_Anyway_ sorry for the short chappy I will update again tomorrow or the next day ^_^**

* * *

The trio of Akatsuki workers, Deidara, Kakuzu, and Hidan strolled into the bar. Shoes shuffling against the mossy carpet.

"Hey, Zetsu!" Hidan called into the back room, leaning over the oak counter trying to catch sight of his friend and bar owner, Zetsu. After a moment a man emerged from the darkness of the kitchen, he smelled of freshly cut grass.

"Evening, Hidan! **Come to scare away more of my paying customers?**" The albino chuckled and sat down on a bar stool in-between his friend and boss.

"Nah, a drinking contest."

"You're competing? Ahahaha, you can't hold liquor! **Who's the lucky bastard getting to beat you?**" Hidan pouted.

"Fucking lousy friend, who says I'm going to lose? Besides if it's against this guy I'll sure as hell win!" He stated, motioning towards Kakuzu.

"I don't want to take sides...**I hope you didn't bet anything valuable, moron.**" Kakuzu smirked under his mask, this was already worth the trouble for his stubborn employee to see his arrogance is groundless.

"What the fuck does that mean!"

"Well buddy, It means that this fella" the bar owner pointed to Kakuzu "**Is going to kick your ass.**"

The albino was shocked to be hearing such a thing......and maybe he was imagining it but it seemed like his so-called _best friend_ was very happy to be hearing this. That is, if the triumphant grin on his girlish face was anything to go by.

"What the hell? Could someone show me some fucking support?" the blonde stifled a laugh and answered with an over-dramatic:

"I believe in you!" Hidan rolled his eyes and swatted away the hand Deidara had placed on his shoulder.

"Fine, just bring the mother-fuckin' beer!"

* * *

After 7 beers each Deidara was feeling confident. Why? Ahahaha.

"Zetsu-sama~! Bring meh more!" right now Hidan was having trouble sitting up straight and his speech was slurred while Kakuzu had no signs of being drunk at all. Absolutely perfect.

The blonde stuffed both his hands into his hoodie pocket and sent a text that would set his plan into full swing.

_**brrrrrr brrrrrr**_

Ahhh the familiar sound of the happy vibrate mode.

"Hello, un? Oh Danna!.....What?" Kakuzu glanced over at his employee's worried tone.

"No. I'm on my way, un." Deidara looked at his boss and bowed his head.

"Sorry Kakuzu-san, something urgent came up. Can you take Hidan home? He will be too drunk to go on his own." the tanned man glanced at the albino and sighed.

"Sure." He mumbled.

The blonde smiled, gave his manager Hidan's address and quickly ran out the door _'This is it, un!'_

_

* * *

_

By the 15th beer Hidan had passed out and Zetsu declared Kakuzu the winner.

"Be careful on the way home! **Be careful with that idiot.**"

Kakuzu said his goodbyes and took a step into the cool night air with Hidan slung over his shoulder, eyes scanning over the small piece of paper Deidara left.

"At least he lives within walking distance." He mumbled as he made his way towards his employee's house.

* * *

"This is about that bet isn't it?" a rather displeased redhead asked.

"Sasori no danna this is important, un! I'm only thinking of my best friend." the blonde stated.

Sasori simply mumbled "and your hair." Deidara gave an exaggerated 'gasp'.

"I do not put my hair on the same level as my friendship with Hidan, un!" he replied defensively. the puppeteer found it humorous for the blonde to deny it considering anyone who knows Deidara is well aware that his hair_ is_ just as important as his best friend. Heck, even Hidan knows.

"Shut up. I just wanna know why I'm in this tree." they were indeed sitting in a rather conveniently placed fluffy tree, a waste of time in Sasori's opinion.

"Because Danna, you love me, un." Sasori narrowed his eyes and stared at his boyfriend until....

...........

"Fine, dammit! It's because I told Kakuzu to bring Hidan home after their drinking contest. _That_ is why we are waiting outside his window, un." the puppet-lover sighed. Why is he not surprised?

"So that's why you texted me to 'call you immediately'? So you could set this up?" He said tiredly, as if he dealt with this kind of thing all the time.

"Ssshhhh. They're coming, un!" Sure enough a stocky figure with a body slung over his left shoulder walked up to Hidan's house. Deidara pulled out his binoculars and started giggling evilly while Sasori wished he had said a simple 'no' to the blonde for once.

* * *

**Please excuse any grammar mistakes, I wrote this until 4 am trying to update. But now that this chappy is done I can get to the fun stuff :P**

**Ok, if you can forgive me for not updating for sooooooooo long I would love a review!**


	6. One Night Stand

**Alright, it may be short but it's here! **

**Not my favorite chappy, but it works. Oh and I don't believe I put a disclaimer on the last chapter....well, I don't own anything.  
**

**Warning: there is small slice 'o lemon at the end.**

* * *

After fumbling around in the albino's pockets Kakuzu finally obtained the house key. Upon entering he found most of the house to be, surprisingly enough, relatively clean. Though the kitchen had empty beer cans laying on the counter.

Eventually Kakuzu found Hidan's bedroom, and intended to leave after laying the idiot down, but before he got to the bed the albino mumbled:

"Hmm? 'Kuzu?" Still being drunk and the smell of his managers cologne sent his head spinning as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Since you're _finally_ awake, I'm going home." the older man stated as he plopped his employee down on the bed. Whilst turning to leave his wrist was caught in a death grip by the smaller man.

"Wait, wait." If it hadn't been for the strange tone Hidan had, Kakuzu would've left, but watching him trying to stand on his shaky legs with such determination and wondering what he was planning to do once he achieved such a feat was mildly entertaining.

At least it was only _mildly_ _entertaining_ until the albino grabbed his shoulders and smashed his mouth onto his own, as if the mask wasn't there at all. Startled, the manger pushed the younger man away which, due to the Hidan's dizziness, resulted in the silver-haired on his hands-and-knees staring at...well, his managers..._manhood_.

Kakuzu was starting to feel a throbbing in his groin.

Shit.

Having sex with a man 4 years younger than him was _not_ something he intended to do. Though it didn't help that when he attempted to back away there was a pair of Hidan's jeans laying on the ground and the second his ass hit the floor the albino was on top of him with a wild look in his eyes. Could anyone blame him for being turned on?

"Hidan, you are drunk as hell." as expected, that didn't deter the younger man. Hidan simply grunted and continued to play with the Kakuzu's button-up shirt.

"Don't blame me if you regret this..." A wicked smile crossed the albino's pale features. The older man decided that was the most confirmation he would get. Smirking Kakuzu stood and slung the smaller man onto the bed, following soon after.

* * *

"I can't see what's happening, un!" The blonde complained while the redhead next to him sighed. The curtains on Hidan's window were closed, as usual, and so, naturally, they couldn't see anything from the damn tree besides the occasional silhouette.

"Well considering Kakuzu-san hasn't emerged yet I would assume he got attacked by Hidan." Sasori stated irritatedly, he hated waiting around doing absolutely _nothing_. What a waste of time.

"I have to have proof to win the bet though, un!" it was silent for a moment...

"Deidara, the bet is to get them together isn't it?"

"Yea, un." the artist nodded.

"Then making them have a one night stand....Does that even count?" Kisame's bets were usually very specific and one slip-up meant you lost, why hadn't Deidara thought about this? Sasori has always been the common sense in their relationship.

"..."

Sasori let out another sigh, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Hidan will tell you tomorrow, let's go to my house." Deidara smiled, he knew what that meant so, happily, he climbed out of the tree and hoped for the best results.

* * *

"AH! 'Kuzu~!" Hidan moaned as Kakuzu slammed into his prostate, stroking his length in time with each thrust.

The older man knew that tomorrow would be hell but, dammit, Hidan was good.

"Fucking faster!" Kakuzu was almost at his limit, he couldn't go much faster. Deciding he would pass out soon he leaned down to silence the younger man's cries with a kiss as he roughly brought Hidan to his climax followed by his own. Kakuzu pulled out and flopped down next to Hidan on the bed.

He had to leave before he fell asleep. He couldn't allow his employee to wake up beside him....even though he was thinking that, his body couldn't quite find the strength to obey him anymore.

* * *

** I know, I know. The lemon was uber short, but honestly a lengthy lemon doesn't really suit this story....so here is a small one...take it as a sort of compensation for taking so long to update last time**.

**BTW this story will probably end in about 5 chapters or so, so if there is anything you would love to see happen let me know and I will see if I can use your idea.**

**If you're enjoying the story ~*Review*~**


	7. What happened

**Okey Dokey Hokey Pokey (- Because I felt like it :D) **

**Anywho, This chapter is longer for you guys! hooray~! I am pretty happy with the developments in this chappy, things actually turned out the way I wanted for a change. But what do I matter? It is_ you_ the readers that need to like it. Okay I'm done with my ramblings**

**Disclaimer desu~:It's depressing enough to know I don't own it without having to announce it every chapter T_T**

_

* * *

_

Morning made its way into existence as the moon bid its farewell, promising to return tomorrow. The sun gazed upon the world, bathing it in light. A light breeze carried the gentle song of birds across the city. All was peaceful.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A young man yelled, while the object of his horror made an aggravated groan.

"Who are you! What the fuck are you doing in my house! In my....my _bed_!" The albino screeched. He jumped out of the bed, bringing his pillow with him in order to cover up his groin. Sure he has woken up next to strangers before, but he remembered most of them were _girls _and given he had gone to a club the nights before it was expected, as well as remembered. This was seriously fucked up.

"It's your boss, moron." A stunned moment passed as the younger man looked at his managers, mask-less, face. Asking why he wore a mask when he looked like _that_ was second priority as another question was nagging at his mind.

"Y-y-you....Oh my God! I am so fucking fired right now aren't I?" He needed his job desperately, this house belonged to his deceased parents. If he couldn't work....he'd lose it.

"Not yet, Hidan....and _**Shut up**_!" The older man scolded as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, already feeling a headache coming on.

"No! Explain what the hell happened!" Kakuzu simply rolled his eyes, standing up to grab his boxers off the floor.

"I think it's obvious what happened." He stated coldly. A deep red hue spread across pale cheeks, showing his frustration.

"So I...How the fuck did you end up in my bed?" A pair of briefs hit Hidan in the face, courtesy of his manager, before Kakuzu patted the spot next to him on the edge of the bed. The Akatuski employee, skeptically, took the invitation to sit down.

"Don't interrupt me." Hidan nodded and waited for his explanation.

* * *

"It's almost been a week hasn't it?" A blue man questioned, a smile showing off his sharp teeth.

"What is that supposed to mean, un? For your information my plans are going great!" The blonde stated defensively.

"Sure, sure. What are your hours next Friday? I'll schedule a haircut for you." The younger man fumed, how dare he taunt him?

"No need. I won't have to have some shitty haircut, un!" A deep chuckle resounded from the blue man.

"Itachi has the most customers in the salon, you should feel honored he would even make time for you." Deidara scoffed.

"He only gets customers for his looks. That's why your dating him right? Your relationship came out of nowhere, un." the blonde said while stirring sugar into his coffee.

"Itachi and I have a deep relationship, built on _feelings_." Kisame growled out, obviously offended.

"You're right, un. Itachi couldn't possibly be dating _you_ for looks." Deidara laughed as his friend's face reddened in anger.

Kisame opened his mouth to retaliate with a crack about the blonde's relationship when a certain albino came sliding into the coffee shop.

"Dei! You won't fucking believe what happened!" Hidan sounded startled. A sly smile crept onto the artists face.

"Why, un? Did something bad happen?" The blonde questioned as his friend came to sit across from him, next to their blue companion. Neither of the silver-haired's friends decided to comment on the strange manner in which he was walking

"Bad? Crazy shit happened!" Kisame's mouth hung open as the albino started to explain.

_

* * *

_

"-And that's how we ended up like this..." The manager glanced over at his employee who was staring at him with a mix of emotions.

"So...What the fuck happens now?" The albino asked quietly, unsure of himself, as he turned his gaze to the floor that was now strewn with clothing. This was an imbalance, a hitch, a mishap, it broke the cycle he had maintained for the past 2 years.

Typically, when Hidan slept with someone it was in that persons house, not his. Waking up early and leaving before he was noticed was his defense, that way no-one could tie him down.

This was different.

Hidan saw Kakuzu almost everyday, he was hard to avoid. Even if he quit his job at the restaurant work doesn't come easy....not for a man such as Hidan. Pein had been kind and encouraged the hiring of young adults with odd looks or temperaments, people who wouldn't get hired elsewhere.

The tanned man let out a sigh, running his fingers through his own, messy, shoulder-length hair. "...What do you want to happen?" It wasn't the answer Hidan wanted. Making long-term decisions made him uncomfortable, but he had no choice.

"Like hel-" he started loudly, trying to demean the question.

"Answer me seriously, Hidan." Kakuzu said with a seriousness that didn't leave room for argument.

"Even if I wanted something to happen....I wouldn't change shit for you." Feeling insecure, trapped, Making a commitment? He couldn't allow that. His life was free and he didn't want it to change...not yet, he was still young.

"You couldn't change if you wanted to, you like being an asshole too much." A smirk tugged at Hidan's lips.

"And you fucking don't?" Kakuzu almost let himself chuckle. A small relief was felt with their usual banter being exchanged. Some sort of relationship was forming whether they knew it or not.

A peaceful silence passed between the pair. After awhile Hidan glanced over to his manager, he really didn't need that damn mask after all.

"Hey, Kakuzu?" said man looked up curiously, there was a hint of uneasiness in the pale man's voice.

"What?" There was something amusing about being around Hidan, he had a certain unpredictability.

"I can't-" the albino was stopped by the older man.

"I need to go, I have to get over to the restaurant." Kakuzu already knew what Hidan wanted to say, he didn't want to hear it. But, he has only known the guy for almost 3 weeks, he shouldn't care.

"Guess you should fucking hurry then." the employee watched as his boss get dressed and walk out the door with a "See you later." tossed over his shoulder.

* * *

**Alright what did you think? I am pretty happy about it....So review and let me know if you agree!**


	8. Go for it

**Well, my dear readers, June has not been my month. **

**The first two weeks I was doing tech for a play so I was _exhausted _then, the day after the play ended, I was a counselor for a art camp for kids 4-6 years old. I was tired, yes, but was having fun with the children. Somehow I got sick the day camp ended(and over a week later I am _still_ sick). One of my boyfriend's dogs was put down for a _very_ stupid reason by his mother. Then to add even more to this _fantastic_ month my purse got stolen (it had my glasses, ID, earbuds, _and_ I had gotten paid that day.) and in that same morning my boyfriend's dad had a heart attack (He is doing fine now). **

**So you see why it took a while to update...Well enjoy! **

***mumbles a disclaimer***

**

* * *

**

"So...You didn't get together..?" A blue man asked slowly, happiness swelling inside him. He had this bet wrapped up.

The albino gave a slight nod and was about to answer when Deidara interjected "Why did you let him get away!" Hidan narrowed his eyes at the lack of 'un' in his friend's outburst but dismissed it knowing the blonde to be a helpless romantic.

"Calm down princess, it's not like we have any fucking reason to get together. We _hate _each other." The blonde slumped back into his chair, arms crossed, and mumbled:

"Didn't sound like you hated him a minute ago, un." Hidan frowned.

"What the hell does that mean?" the albino asked incredulously. How dare he insinuate he had _feelings_ for that bastard! Kisame watched Deidara struggle to keep his smirk hidden from their flustered friend.

"It means you sounded like you were happy to have been screwed by Kakuzu-san, un." The blonde stated nonchalantly as he inspected the nails on his right hand. Hidan was too easy to read, the artist could practically feel the embarrassment of having been caught liking their manager radiating off of him.

Hidan's cheeks stained red as he stood up and yelled "That's shit! I...I was fucking _disgusted_!" causing everyone in the cafe to stare at the profane man. Deidara laughed and pulled the silver-haired back down to his seat.

Kisame was frowning but couldn't find himself being upset, perhaps he should be happy because that narcissist is finally showing interest in someone other than himself.

Hidan has always had a sort of strength or confidence that wasn't really there. Maybe that's the reason he is so worried about being tied down, not confident of being responsible for not only his feelings but somebody else's too.

He knows full well Hidan doesn't think he can be loved, his dead parents only ever scolded him for his foul mouth, obnoxious personality, and reckless behavior thus Hidan never felt like he was worth much. He turned to alcohol and partying to remedy his childhood problems, not that he or Dediara helped Hidan's drinking habits.

Losing the bet...it's only money right? And pride...

"Relax, I'm just saying you should go for it, un." Hidan looked at him confused.

"Go for what?" He asked stupidly. Kisame sighed audibly.

"He means you should try a serious relationship with Kakuzu. Go on date, see how it works out." Deidara sent a puzzled look to the blue man, watching as he stood from the table.

"I need to get going, I'm taking Itachi to a movie." Kisame proceeded to leave a 5 on the table to cover the cost of his tea.

"Oh, and Deidara? I'm simply giving you a handicap, not surrendering." He said flashing the blonde an arrogant smile.

"What the fuck was that about?" Hidan asked after their friend walked out the door. Deidara frowned.

"Nothing...You better go on that date, un!...Kisame wait! " Before the albino could reply the blonde had run out the door after the blue man. Hidan sat there, confused, for a moment before angrily noting the blonde had left him to pay for his prissy most-expensive-item-on-the-menu drink.

* * *

Work was going as usual for everyone, aside from Hidan obviously avoiding the Manager. Kakuzu was aware of this and of the nervous glances the albino was giving him.

Hidan was simply contemplating his options...He'd wait until the right moment...Or maybe he should just let it be, or maybe he should take the dive...No he shouldn't do anything at all, it might turn out badly...He wouldn't be able to sleep with any fucker if he committed...but he'd still get sex , right? Yea...No it won't work...But that's shallow...

Now common sense says that chopping vegetables with a very large sharp knife while distracted isn't smart. Hidan says to hell with it, I'm thinking.

"...an..._Hidan_!" the young man was snapped back into reality when he finally noticed the subject of his thoughts had a grip on his wrist, looking at him worriedly.

"What's with you today?" His superior asked. Hidan thought it to be a stupid question and decided to give a, typical, stupid answer.

"Nothing." He stated blankly, trying not to look the taller man in the eye.

"'_Nothing'_ doesn't make someone stare into space like a zombie."

"I was fucking working like I usually do, shithead." Uneasiness fully settled in when he finally caught a glimpse of those acid green eyes. Why did he look so worried?

He was answered when Kakuzu raised the pale arm in his hand up to eye level. Hidan saw red liquid trickling down his finger, a cut. He hadn't even noticed the blood, let alone the pain.

"I..." Hidan, for once, couldn't find an excuse for himself. Kakuzu walked the younger man into his office, motioning for him to sit down while he fetched the first aid kit.

"Hidan, if this has anything to do with me..." Hidan looked at him, sighed, then turned his attention to the hand that was now trying to mend his finger. It wasn't too serious, just a light cut across the top of his pointer-finger. Lucky.

"No, I just...Well...I hated you." The older man frowned behind his mask, but waited for the albino to finish.

"I thought 'Oh shit' when I realized we fucked. But later...Dei said I sounded fucking _happy_ about it." one of the rare times he, angrily, admitted Deidara had probably been right.

"So...?" Kakuzu knew what he felt himself, but he also knew Hidan was torn. He didn't want to force the younger man into something he didn't want.

Hidan stood, closing the distance between them. Maybe it could be fun, a game. He did enjoy messing with people...and Deidara always seemed happy...

"Kakuzu," He pulled the mask so it hung around the tanned man's neck, revealing his chiseled features. Leaning in close, a teasing breath on his managers lips, he whispered.

"Let's fucking date." mouth slightly parted, expecting a kiss, Kakuzu heard a chuckle and saw a wicked smile placed on his employee's face that was still only inches away from his own.

He growled and tried to grab the smaller man only to be dodged. Standing from his chair he, after a moment of chasing the laughing man, caught him against the wall.

"You shouldn't tease me." Kakuzu warned, Hidan still grinning like a maniac.

"It's not like you can do shit to me here." Knowing he was right the albino was released. Just looking at the irritated look on his managers face sent another smile soaring across his face and he decided it was fun to piss him off this way too.

"Well, _sir_, I'm getting back to fucking work." Kakuzu gave an annoyed grunt in response. Hidan sill felt odd maybe this dating shit _is_ what makes blondie so giddy all the time.

Before he left the office he heard a quiet "Dinner tonight?" from behind him, there was of course a twinge a fear in the back of his mind. What if this became serious? He could always just end it right...?

"Hell yea."

* * *

**I know Hidan got a little strange at the end but I know I act childish around my bf and felt he wouldn't be an asshole all the time. Love does strange things to people, even if you don't know you're in love yet. **

**By the way I wrote this really late at night so I will probably edit any grammar mistakes later.**

**Tell me what you think, whether you liked it or not. ~*Review*~**


	9. The Date

**Okay I love writing this story and, yes, this chapter is purely KakuHida~ ^_^**

**"Insert Generic Disclaimer"**

_

* * *

_

There they sat, in an Italian restaurant, quietly slurping at their noodles, awkward glances being exchanged every so often.

"So...uh, are you attending college?..." Kakuzu asked, trying to start a friendly conversation.

"No." His blunt reply came. Hidan barely even looked up from his dinner.

It's not that Hidan didn't want to make an effort it's just...he was realizing there is nothing about him for Kakuzu to like. He has a foul mouth, he dropped out of High-school, has no special talent he is aware of, he isn't ambitious or particularly hard working...

_'Fuck.'_

"Hidan, is something the matter?" the albino growled at how uncharacteristically polite his date was being.

"I just feel awkward, dammit!" he blurted out after swallowing the last of his pasta.

"Why might that be?"

"Because of that! You're so fucking formal!" Kakuzu just stared for a moment before leaning forward out of his perfect posture and placing an elbow on the table, resting his chin in his hand"

"Better?" the younger man shifted uncomfortably.

"A little..." he mumbled as he grabbed a fresh bread-stick off the center of the table, bringing the tip to his mouth, tongue darting out to taste the garlic before taking a bite.

"You still look unhappy." the older man stated.

"No shit." the albino replied.

"Why?" the tanned one asked.

"Because you're staring." the younger man answered.

And yes, Kakuzu indeed noticed he had been staring, he also realized the reason he was staring was because Hidan had been, in a very suggestive way, devouring an item that resembled...well, you know...

They had returned to the state they were in 15 minutes ago...awkwardly staring and poking at what was left of their food.

"So...uh, do you wanna go for a walk?" Hidan gladly agreed.

* * *

They stepped out of that stuffy restaurant and into the cool night air, heading towards the smaller man's house.

"What the hell brought you to this city anyway?" Hidan asked, deciding it was his turn to try to start a conversation. Kakuzu sighed.

"Marriage." Hidan could swear his heart skipped a beat.

"You're fucking _married_?" he asked incredulously, feeling a tinge of jealousy and the older man chuckled, ruffling the silver head of hair in front of him.

"No, I got divorced 1 year and 3 months after being wed. I suppose we asked for it considering she married me for money and I married her for reputation." he explained, silently reaching for the pale hand that was hovering next to his tan one.

Hidan found it childish but, his heart was rapping against his chest from the simple warmth engulfing his hand. Taking a deep breath Kakuzu continued.

"You probably don't know this but, my father owns the Akatsuki franchise."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Then why are you such a penny-pinching bastard?" ignoring the comment Kakuzu resumed his story.

"She was the daughter of one of our rivals and while she did of course bring some money to the table, she more importantly brought her family name...along with partnership between our families companies. Her parents were _very_ well liked in the business world and thus, when I married her, I became very well liked."

"So why divorce?" the albino inquired.

"Well, being we had no emotional attachment to each-other, we pursued relationships outside our marriage."

"So you fucked around?" the brunette chuckled.

"Something like that. In the end, her father found out about her affair and he apologized to me for his 'Shameless daughter'."

"What the fuck? I thought you had an affair too?" Kakuzu looked at the albino and smirked.

"I did, I was just better at hiding it." Hidan laughed and his manager found himself smiling at how relaxed he felt around the younger man. There was nothing expected of him, not manners, not anything.

"So what about you?" his employee looked up at him.

"Why am I here?" Kakuzu nodded.

"Hmm...Well, my old man got a job here and fell in love with my Mom. After they died I was hired by Pein and decided to stay in their house and enjoy being a young fucker while I can. Nothing too damn profound." Hidan stated.

"What exactly does 'enjoying being a young fucker' entail?" he older of the two asked as they arrived at the albino's house. Hidan smiled as he hooked his fingers through his manager's belt loops, pulling him close.

Hidan had never really 'dated' before but he assumed the anxious feeling that you might say the wrong thing or do something embarrassing was normal.

"Wanna fucking come in and find out?" For a faint moment he wondered what was happening to him, his mood was completely different. Holding hands? going on a _date_? He never would have done these things before...so why...?

Before he could blink Hidan felt his back slam against the wall in his foyer, tongue wrestling for dominance.

"Hmm...'Kuzu...?" the smaller mumbled through kisses, receiving a grunt in reply.

"_Bed._" Somewhere in the back of his mind Kakuzu noted that Hidan was as sexually impatient sober as he was drunk.

* * *

**Ah yes I know, it was short, but I am already working on the next chapter so it will be up within the week!**

**If you love KakuHida ~*Review***~ **=)**


	10. The Call

**I know I know, "Within the week" turned into two weeks...Gomen! I didn't mean to! It was like a curse saying "Now that my life has calmed down" I swear that's what did me in!...XD**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

Morning came and Hidan found himself staring at the muscular man next to him. It was strange to the albino how his chest felt so...light. He had never thought of himself as carrying a burden or being 'depressed' so this drastic change...what _had_ changed?

Hidan had had flings before, relationships he had deemed worth pursuing but had no intention of maintaining. Kakuzu was different.

"G'mornin'" Hidan mumbled when he saw those emerald eyes locked onto his. Kakuzu returned the same greeting as he leaned over to steal a kiss.

Dear God let this happiness last.

He was dearly hoping that one prayer, the only prayer he has said in years, would come true...Even if it was nagging at the _very very_ corner of his mind that he was scared.

Scared of change.

Scared of letting someone in.

Scared of being trapped, tied down.

Scared of a serious relationship.

But he _wasn't_ scared of Kakuzu. That's why he was going give a huge 'Fuck You' to fear while he wiggled his middle finger in it's face.

To put happiness in perspective is probably impossible due to the fact that it varies for everyone, but if Hidan had to guess, he'd say he was damn close to being the happiest person on earth at this moment.

Kakuzu broke the kiss, a whine announcing Hidan's disapproval.

"Hidan, we have to get up." The older man rolled his eyes as the man bellow him clung to his neck, attempting to keep him in bed.

"Dun wanna." The younger of the two childishly stated, pouting and all. Despite Kakuzu's usual attitude he couldn't help but find it humorous that this was the man he was falling in love with, and so, he inevitably burst out laughing, a deep rumbling laughter.

"Oi, 'Kuzu you sure as hell better not be fucking laughing at me!" His voice sounded irritated but, unbeknownst to the hysteric man, Hidan had a ridiculous smile plastered on his face too.

Yea, they both felt foolish for falling for someone so quickly, but pace is different for everyone, right?

Their warm moment was shattered when a phone rang.

Grumbling, Hidan sat up and answered his cell.

"What the fuck is it?...Dei?" the albino's change in tone jerked the older man into sitting position.

"Hidan? What's wrong?" He was ignored as the pale man quickly started to dress while still on the phone.

"No problem, I'll be there in 5." with his conversation over Hidan turned to look and saw his new lover staring at him.

"'Kuzu, I have to go. I'll explain later." Kakuzu worriedly assumed, judging on how lacking in profanities Hidan's words became, serious shit was going down.

* * *

Walking into that familiar coffee shop Hidan thought of the many different reasons he had come here with his two best friends, never had it been something like this.

Making his way to the table Hidan wondered why the walk to his seat had never seemed so long nor had the chair made more racket as it skid across the floor. Kisame looked up while Deidara stared soullessly at the edge of the table.

"Blondie? What happened? Is puppet boy alright?" The blonde stayed dormant aside from a slight flickering of his eyes. It seemed as if Deidara himself had become a lifeless puppet. Letting out a deep sigh the blue one turned to the worried albino.

"Hidan, Sasori and Deidara had a fight." the albino slowly nodded, the two artists fighting was not unusual. "It turned serious and..." Kisame couldn't quite bring himself to say it, he was the oldest of the group and when he couldn't protect the little brats he felt guilty.

Hidan slammed his fist on the small wood table, startling both of his friends. "Someone is going to tell me what the fuck happened, _now_." Hidan had never handled suspense well.

After a few minutes, to both Hidan and Kisame's surprise, with a voice shaky and full of regret, Deidara spoke.

"Sasori no Danna...he's in the hospital, un."

* * *

**Bwahahahahahahahahaha! }:-)  
**

**Lol anywho! Sorry the update took so long, life gave me a swift smack to the face with it's sick ninja skills. **

**Oh, and I am single woman again, and very glad to be so. :) **

**~*Review*~**


	11. The Fight

**Hmm, I wonder about this because I've been having a very emotional week...so if that has affected this chapter in a negative way I apologize profusely and will read over it again tomorrow when it's not like 3 in the morning.**

**Disclaimer: Bahaha the things I would do if I owned Naruto }:D**

* * *

"What...what the hell happened?" seeing Deidara so quiet was unsettling to Hidan. Kisame quietly urged the blonde to continue, rubbing small circles on his back.

"W-well, un..."

_Flashback_

"_Wh-why?" the blonde could feel his world slowly crumbling around him._

"_Lately you have been...disinterested in our relationship." The redhead stated._

"_That's not tru-" Sasori cut off the blonde with a brisk, angry tone._

"_We haven't talked in 3 days, we haven't gone on a date in longer than that. Ever since you started this bet you've become obsessed with Hidan's love life and very uninterested in your own." Deidara could swear his heart literally dropped into his stomach. _

_Sasori was right._

_2 weeks ago when Kakuzu had become the manager work became much more tiring, which made Deidara want to go to bed first thing when he got home...resulting in less sex, cuddling, and Sasori time in general. After the bet started any of the remaining 'Sasori time' was dismissed for 'Hidan and Kakuzu time' and 'Taunt Kisame time'. Oh God._

"_Deidara, I hate having to wait around for you to_ find time_ for me whenever you feel like putting our relationship as second priority to everything else, namely _Hidan_. You frequently let him sleep on our couch without my consent...-" _

_Sasori's voice seemed to blur as he listed complaints about the Blonde's and Hidan's friendship. Deidara couldn't take the way the redhead was attacking his best friend, and brother figure, and found the dread being pushed away in order to make room for pure anger. _

_"-...You stay over at his place after you get yourself stoned or too exhausted to walk home and never bother to let me know, leaving me to hope I won't wake up to a policeman telling me they found your body in some alley-" The blonde didn't even seem to notice that the redhead had just admitted to worrying about him, instead he was caught up in his own defensive anger._

"_My friends are important, Danna! Why should I have to give up time with them because your being over sensitive, un?" the blonde yelled, knowing full-well the redhead is not one to overreact or be, as he so eloquently put it, 'over sensitive'._

"_Then when have _I _been important? All I want is for you to spend a little less time partying with Hidan amd Kisame and more acting like you care about your relationship!" something to be noted was Sasori always regarded it as Deidara's relationship, never 'our'. The blonde had once thought it to be a self-defense of sorts...nowadays he assumes it to be the redhead's lack of affection._

"_I do care! I just find it stupid that you want me to sacrifice having friends just because you want to control me, un!" There was no turning back now, both of them knew it._

"_I_ want you_ to acknowledge that I am not a _toy_ for you to play with whenever you get bored." He clipped out, silently appalled that the blonde would suggest that he, Akasuna Sasori, wished to possess him._

"_Who would want to play with such a dull emotionless toy, un? You never act like you want to be with me anyways!"_

"_Who wants to be with such an inconsiderate brat? Your emotions are as fleeting as your so called art, I was probably just a whim of yours." Deidara's anger reached it's peak, the redhead knew how much he resented that Sasori viewed him as a child due to their 7 year age gap and suggesting he didn't love him...that was too much._

_Sasori didn't even flinch when a fist swiftly connected with his nose, blood running down and dripping off his chin._

_The room was completely silent. Deidara, suddenly realizing what he had done, shrunk back, expecting some kind of explosion from his bo...ex-boyfriend._

_It never came._

_The redhead slowly moved past the blonde, grabbing his jacket off of the coat rack on his way out._

_The door slamming broke Deidara out of his trance and panic set in. Running out of his apartment to try and stop Sasori came as instinct, putting on his shoes had never seemed like such a long and grueling task. Sasori had always been waiting for him...He had always thought of himself being the one who had to wait._

_Now that he thought about it...Sasori had been the one to ask him out...had been the one to sit in the living room every weeknight waiting for Deidara to get off work and as soon as he walked in the door he would hear a baritone voice say:_

"_Let's go to my house." every time the blonde would chuckle, thinking it humorous that the older man insisted on going to his own room to have sex, claiming it to be his house even though the apartment was under Deidara's name. A charming joke between lovers._

_Deidara always thought that he was waiting on the redhead's love, to see a definite sign that he was important to him...he had never noticed that Sasori showed it all the time._

_When he got outside Sasori's motorcycle was already zooming out of sight, he was too late._

_He was too late to say "I'm sorry"_

_He was too late to realize that the words "I love you" hadn't escaped either of their lips in weeks._

_He knew full well Sasori was gone but he ran towards the asphalt anyway, hoping Sasori had gotten stopped at the light. No such luck._

_Before he could even see down the road his heart stopped._

_Not because he saw cars stopping for no reason._

_Not because the drivers of those cars were getting out of their vehicles and dialing a three digit number._

_No, his heart stopped because of the screeching of tires followed by the sound of scraping metal and broken glass._

_He couldn't even tell if the strangled scream had came from himself or not._

_All he knew was that there was a mangled motorcycle by the side of the road and a couple feet away a man lay there, blood pooling around him._

_

* * *

_

**Okay, i am so emotionally spent and just plain exhausted. Has anyone else had 'One of those weeks' when everything turns from good to shit in like 2 hours? good, I'm not alone then.**

** ~*Review*~**


	12. Change

**I have failed my readers. I have no excuses. I am deeply sorry...all I can tell you is that New Manager and Fears are _not_ discontinued I will keep writing them until they are completed.**

**Disclaimer: I am fresh out of clever so I'll just say: No, I don't own it.**

* * *

After Deidara explained it seemed as if time had stopped.

Sasori was no stranger due to the fact Deidara had brought him along during some of their group outings, attempting to extract some kind of approval from his friends. So they had become '_acquaintances'_ with the redhead to appease the blonde. So for him to be hurt...it wasn't news they took very well, because, even though Hidan would never admit it, he had become oddly attached to the puppeteer.

After a moment of silence Kisame suggested they go, or rather informed the blonde he would be dragging him no matter what, to the hospital. The blonde had chickened out of seeing Sasori in a weakened state, thus leaving the hospital immediately after the redhead had gone into surgery. While this was rather irresponsible, Kisame understood. The young artist was practically dead to the world upon seeing his his _ex_-lover being rolled into the ER.

But now that Deidara had recovered a considerable amount he shakily agreed to venture to the hospital, still feeling apprehensive about seeing Sasori pale, unconscious, and possibly still in critical condition.

So there they sat. Deidara down the hallway talking to the Doctor, Kisame clutching Itachi's hand for comfort, and Hidan fidgeting awkwardly as he sat next to Kakuzu. They had _just _started dating and the older man is already seeing how fucked up things around him always seem to get. _Fantastic_.

"Hidan," the brunette started softly, quietly. His deep voice drawing fuschia eyes to look at his green ones.

"Stop worrying." the albino simply stared for a moment, pondering how he could cleverly deny having any feeling towards the situation. He decided on:

"I'm not worried, dammit."Kakuzu frowned.

"Don't do that." He would have asked _"Don't do fucking what?" _but as he felt a strong arm pull him into an embrace he could kinda guess it was something along the lines of:

_'Don't lie about your feelings, idiot.' _

Only one date and he can already tell what the miser is thinking...creepy, but somehow comforting. He wasn't used to relying on someone else, especially not a manthat he had hated with a passion just a week or so ago.

Despite the foreignness of the situation Hidan allowed himself to stay in this position, curled onto his boyfriend's lap with arms wrapped around a strong torso, until he heard footsteps quickly heading in their direction.

He barely made out Deidara running by, an arm slung across his eyes, sobbing echoing off the cold, white walls. The albino stood to go after him without hesitation but was stopped by a large tan hand on his wrist, when he turned to argue he saw an apologetic looking man in a white coat standing in front of Kakuzu.

"Are you friends of Akasuna Sasori?" he asked the group of four, as Itachi and Kisame had walked over when they had seen the Doctor approaching.

They all nodded, quietly praying to themselves that the news would be of a good nature, though none seemed to hold very much hope due to Dei's reaction.

* * *

Later on, a solemn Hidan found Deidara in a small park beside the hospital.

Everyone in the group, though somewhat hesitantly, decided it would be best for Hidan to talk to the young artist.

Upon joining the blonde on a park-bench they sat in silence, listening to the happy chirp of birds and feeling the soft caress of wind. Neither daring eye contact for the fear of crying.

It felt so conflicting. How could the weather be so calm and mild when their emotions were swirling like tornado's?

Taking a deep breath, Hidan finally managed to speak.

"He won't blame you, Deidara. No-one will. Shit happens, it was an accident, Sasori knows that." the artist moved to stare at his pale hands, eyes gaining a distant quality.

"I called him emotionless, accused him of not loving me when I was the one neglecting our relationship, un." a humorless laugh escaped his lips "Even...even if he forgives me, Hidan, how can I forgive myself? _It's my fault this happened_." the albino considered this a moment.

Comforting was never his strong point but, being pissed at yourself? He had plenty of experience with that.

"You don't." Deidara frowned, but stayed quiet.

"No-one gets through life without regrets, without hating yourself at one point or another. 'Cuz let's be honest, we're all stupid little fuckers that make too many mistakes." this, unsurprisingly, didn't really seem to comfort the blonde.

"Hidan, I-"

"That's why, when I hated myself the most, I changed. Remember? After my parents died I was sent to my uncle's house, when I came back here the next summer you didn't even fucking recognize me."

The blonde looked up to Hidan and gave a fond smile at the memory. He had counted the days until his best friend would follow through on his promise that:

'As soon as I'm fucking 18 I'll be back here and out of the hell-hole that bastard calls a house.'

'That bastard' is of course referring to Hidan's uncle, who happened to be rather wealthy...along with being rather holier-than-thou towards the poor. That's why Hidan hated him, for looking down on his parents.

Seeing the once scrawny, pants-hanging-too-low, hair messily falling into his eyes, Hidan walk up with just-noticeable muscle rippling underneath pale skin, short silver hair slicked back barely enough to keep it in place without looking stiff or unnatural, and new, close-fitting clothes accenting his figure...well let's just say his jaw almost hit the floor.

Deidara never questioned why exactly the drastic change had occurred. He had just assumed Hidan's  
Uncle wanted him to look more...presentable.

"Yeah, un...that was a long time ago." a frown formed on the albino's face.

"I was a dumb fucker back then, but I knew I didn't want to see that worthless little shit staring at me in the mirror anymore." that summer at his Uncle's Hidan found out a lot about himself.

He had known somewhere deep in the depths of his mind that he was hiding behind the foul language and defiant behavior. He had known he wasn't _"sticking it to the man" _by barely getting through high-school, he was running from having responsibilities,_ expectations_.

By setting the standard pathetically low he never felt he had to live up to anyone's expectations, not even his own.

He had known screwing around with any slut that wouldn't try to change him was a waste of time, but it protected him from making commitments, from letting anyone get _too close_.

He had _known _and still decided to run. He kept running until the day he actually saw himself.

Fuck his Uncle's therapy sessions, they ruined his, what he believed to be, carefree lifestyle. They made him see how _pathetic_ he was.

"Hidan, you're not worthl-" Dei was silenced by the pure regret radiating in fuschia eyes.

"My parents asked me to get a job, Dei, so that I could help pay the bills so we could get by...they were both working two jobs, trying to pay for my education, saving up so I could go to college. I told them that I didn't fucking want to. I thought it was their fucking purpose to fund my stupid fucking ass, that I shouldn't have to help them." a shaky breath.

"I asked for money all the time, to buy my shit. My old man had to work overtime whenever he could...he was so exhausted from working 24/7 he fell asleep at the wheel, killing em' both. I didn't realize I loved my parents until I was standing in front of their coffins."

"But, you were a kid...you couldn't have known, un."

"No, I _could_ have. I just didn't _want_ to know. I was young, they pay young fuckers well to haul boxes and shit at construction sites, warehouses...they could still be alive, Dei." the blonde was at a loss for words, so instead he wrapped a cold hand around Hidan's, offering the comfort of a friend, and squeezed lightly.

The unspoken _'I'm sorry I didn't noticed back then.' _lingered between them for awhile.

Before too long the albino let a small smile grace his features.

"I know I still get drunk on a regular basis, but at least I'm working, paying my own way. No-one is going to pay for my lazy ass again. That's why I changed, so that the face in the mirror wasn't the same face that killed my parents." Deidara smiled and lifted their joined hands, tightening his grip.

Hidan has always been his best friend. The person he always least expects to say the right thing, yet he always does.

There was a short time he was convinced they were perfect for eachother, but the warmth he found in Sasori was vastly different, a warmth he needs just as much as the support he has in Hidan.

"Thanks, Hidan, un. I'm gonna be different when Sasori wakes up, I'll convince him to give me a second chance." the seriousness in the blonde's voice made Hidan laugh.

"I don't think it'll take much convincing." They both smiled, the heavy mood finally lifted. Though the albino was puzzled as to why a moment later the artist started giggling and promptly released his hand.

"Dei? What the fuck is wrong with you?" the giggles ceased and made way for a poorly hidden smile.

"I don't want Kakuzu to beat me up for making the moves on his bitch, un." Hidan wasn't exactly sure which thing clicked first, the fact that Deidara just called him the girl in the relationship, or that Kakuzu was standing right behind the bench they were seated on.

Hidan was about to make some snarky comeback when his best friend started flying...er...was lifted, by his new lover, over the back of the bench and set down in front of Itachi and Kisame, who seemed to have appeared out of the same black hole Kakuzu came out of.

"Touching as it was watching you guys emit pink bubbles and glitter, our backs were starting to hurt from crouching in the bushes...and this guy," Kisame jabbed his thumb in Kakuzu's direction "was getting rather..._moody_ watching you play kissy face with Dei." Hidan sprung to his feet.

"What the fuck! How long were you bastards listening?" the albino asked incredulously, jabbing an accusatory finger towards the eavesdropper's. All that emotional shit was not meant for all these ears.

Kisame seemed to ponder this.

"I'd say a whole...two minutes." he said matter-of-factly. A fuschia eye twitched.

"two...I thought your back fucking hurt?" the blue man chuckled, somewhat embarrassed.

"Well, I am getting old..." Hidan opened his mouth to say something but he was slung over a tan shoulder before the words could come out.

"I believe Kisame and Deidara have a few matters to discuss." and with that his friends started to get farther and farther away, he saw the youngest of the three smile and wave. Hidan's cheeks stained red when an all too amused:

"Enjoy the sex, un!" was yelled across the park.

"_Shut up_, Blondie!" was screamed back, all he got in return was hysterical laughter. He would have been more infuriated if he could see the smirk that had settled on his boyfriend's face.

Though, the thought of sex made up for the complete embarrassment...for now.

* * *

**2,000 words of I'm sorry, I've missed these character's dearly and I hope you can all forgive me for my negligence..and though I don't really deserve them: **

**~*Review*~**


	13. The Apology

**Alrighty! I finally got this chappy out! I didn't want it to be too sad...or too crack-ish sooo...I'm hoping I found a happy medium? anywho, on with the story~!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Don't question me.**

* * *

"Go in, dammit!" Hidan ground out...again.

"But, un...I mean...! It's been 2 weeks and...what if he doesn't want to see me?" a firm push in the center of the blonde's back finally sent him through the door...and into the Hospital lobby...

Now he only had to get him across the lobby, down a hallway, up an elevator, through a longer hallway, and into Sasori's room! Whoo! _Progress._

"Fucking hell...Kisame! Stop laughing at me and help!" this, of course, earned another far too joyful laugh from the older man.

A whole 10 minutes that blue bastard has been amusing himself with Hidan's plight...and Itachi was stoic, as usual.

"Okay okay, I'm coming." Kisame finally relented after having wiped a tear from his eye. The albino growled as the youngest of the group, once again, tried to exit the building that he was only a step inside of.

"Alright, stop being a pussy about it." after that blunt statement an intense 5 minutes of dodging ensued on Deidara's part before he was successfully captured and transported to the space directly outside of the puppeteer's room.

"But, you guys! He's gonna be pissed that I haven't come to see him for the two weeks he's been awake, un..." Kisame, being the good friend, touched a comforting hand to the younger man's shoulder and opened his mouth to supply him some words of wisdom. Unfortunately, Hidan, being the obnoxious friend, provided instead:

"You know it only would've been 1 fucking week if you had grown some balls the first time we brought you here!" a blue hand positioned itself on a pale face and shoved the albino pest a couple feet away.

"Deidara, Sasori may not have directly asked us where or how you've been but, he looks at the door constantly whenever we visit, waiting for you to come in...probably...Maybe he'll at least listen before he _completely and utterly_ rejects you." and to make things _even more_ comforting, Hidan, having reclaimed his spot next to Kisame, quickly added:

"He's drugged up as hell too, so that's to your adv-" he was cut off by the fact that his neck somehow found itself wedged up near a blue armpit. Deidara looked more like he'd puke by the second.

"Go. Listening to these two is a moronic waste of time." Itachi deadpanned. When Itachi said go, you went before his judgmental, I-am-clearly-superior-to-you, eyes took hold of your soul.

Deidara took a deep breath, the combination of his heart pounding in his ears and how very loud his breathing had started to sound drowned out his two best friends argument. When he closed the door behind him, he swore his heart stopped.

Sasori was laying so still he could have been dead, though when he finally dared to take a few steps toward the bed Deidara could hear steady breathing.

He was asleep.

The blonde let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding, and his shoulders stopped flirting with his ears.

Suddenly he remembered what he felt when he first saw the redhead, their first date, their first kiss, their first_ everything_.

Suddenly he missed it so much the pain almost brought him to his knees...yet, somehow, he kept moving until his jean-clad thighs brushed against the cold metal bed frame.

The whole world, at least his whole world, confined to a hospital room.

_'Because of me, un'_

His blue eyes scanned over the angelic face -resting in that infamous expression of complete indifference- then they slowly started to pan down the rest of his body. He stopped at Sasori's stomach to take a steadying breath before his eyes confirmed what the doctor had told him.

Something so insignificant as sheets made his heart drop to his ankles. The thin, cheap, fabric made a perfect mold of that oh-so familiar body...that's why when the material became shapeless, smooth, flat...time stopped.

"I-I'm so sorry, un." he choked out as shaky hands sought out even more proof of the limb's absence.

It was really gone.

It was only after he started crying that he realized he wasn't the only conscious one in the room.

He gasped as he met red eyes with wide blue ones, tears freely flowing and dripping to the floor.

The first thing that the amputee noticed was how glassy blonde hair hung slightly above thin shoulders and curved _just-so_ towards that delicate, expressive face...and how the partial ponytail that used to be so long was now but a mere 2-3 inches.

"Dei? what-" The young artist hastily wiped at his cheeks as he interrupted Sasori.

"Wait! before you tell me to leave, un, I want to tell you that I know_ I was wrong_. I took you for granted, I let work and that stupid bet come between us, I-I..." Deidara dropped his head, letting renewed tears drop onto his black converse. The _IneedyoudontleavemeIcan'tdothis_ ringing in his ears, echoing through his heart, it brought out an intense fear that shook his whole body.

He looked up, vision blurred, tearful blue orbs boring into red. There was a terrified strength that Sasori couldn't quite explain hovering in the younger man's eyes as he blurted:

"I love you, un! I love you so much that it _hurts_." he cried, hands flying up to grasp the sides of his head as his breath became short, panic setting in. "My legs feel like giving out, my heart is threatening to jump out of my chest, un...and...and if you tell me to leave now I'll die, if not physically then...in every other way! I'll n-never love anyone else like this. _Please_," Deidara's left arm fell limp against his side, sobs helplessly racking his small frame, right elbow covering his eyes "...Don't leave me, Danna." he ended on a whisper.

Silently, the redhead reached out for a pale wrist. It took a moment for the blonde to realize that he was bent over the bed and that his lips were pressed against the puppeteer's. Sasori broke away and pulled the blonde into a crushing hug and in mock annoyance stated:

"Don't think your sappy speech changed my mind, Brat." Deidara sniffled as he sat up on the edge of the bed, staring blankly at the redhead. Sasori rolled his eyes. He didn't want to resort to this cheesy shit, but...

"I always tell you true art lasts forever, correct?" The blonde responded with a skeptical nod, waiting for elaboration and shoving down the urge to correct him.

"The same could be said for love, Deidara." Sasori couldn't help a loud 'ooomph' escape him as his boyfriend collapsed on top of him, another onslaught of tears soaking his hospital gown.

* * *

Kakuzu strode down the hallway towards Itachi's silhouette, not sparing a second thought at Hidan and Kisame's absence.

"Got here as soon as I could, restaurant was packed today." he started conversationally, hoping to build comfortable relationships with his lover's friends.

He was ignored. The raven-haired seemed to be staring intently at the floor directly outside of the redhead's room.

Fine.

"Itachi? Where's Hid-what the hell?" Kakuzu suddenly felt a distinct twitch in his right eye.

Hidan...and Kisame...were...

"They were eavesdropping." Itachi stated blandly, gaze never leaving his two friends.

"T-that was...beautiful!" Kisame wailed, tightly gripping the sniffling albino.

Both seemed unaware of how utterly ridiculous they looked...sitting on the floor...right outside a hospital room...holding each other...crying...going on about-

"They're so f-fucking meant to beeeheheee!" Hidan sobbed. The brunette promptly closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, dear God...he was dating-

"A-ano? Is there something wrong here...?" a very concerned nurse asked the oldest of the group. Kakuzu sighed.

-a complete moron.

"No. Just...pretend this never happened." she gave a reluctant nod as she started moving down the hallway, sending nervous glances at the two crazies outside room 306.

"Hidan...?" no response

"_Hidan..." _more sobbing...from both _grown men_.

"Dammit..._HIDAN_!" He bellowed, earning complete silence.

"Stop being an embarrassment!" the best friends finally, if somewhat awkwardly, ceased their embrace.

He extended a tan hand to the albino with the thought of getting out of here ASAP, he was sure Itachi had also noticed the group of nurses staring at them from around the corner.

"Come on...I'll buy you ice cream if you'll stop crying."

"Screw ice cream...I want a fucking churro." amusement lit a pair of green eyes for the briefest of moments and a deep laugh rumbled down the hallway.

"Anything you want, but you're buying." The albino yanked his hand away from his lover and pointed an accusatory finger.

"You're such a cheapass! If you want me to buy then give me a raise, dammit!"the manager chuckled and re-intertwined their hands.

After watching Kakuzu and Hidan board the elevator Kisame looked expectantly at the Uchiha.

"Itachi..."

"No."

"But..!"

"No."

"Everyone else had a couple-moment, I'll feel left out if you act cold." the blue man pouted. The shorter of the two let out a barely noticeable 'huff' and lifted his arms out in front of himself, fingers splayed, gaze set on the wall to his left.

Kisame smiled anyways and slipped into the open arms so they hung around his neck, his own arms encircled a slender waist, and short legs wrapped around his abdomen.

The smile stretched even wider when he heard a few squeals from behind them.

* * *

**Whew! what'd you think? too much OOC-ness at the end? I tried really hard not to let such a thing happen D:**

**~*Review*~**


	14. The End

"I'm home, un!" Deidara called as he flicked on the kitchen lights, proceeding to store the assortment of grocery's he had bought. Upon finishing in the kitchen he started to look around for his boyfriend.

It didn't take him long to find the redhead.

He was crouched over that desk again, nothing but a small lamp illuminating the room. "Danna, un?" Sasori deposited some type of wrench on his table with a loud 'clank', leaned back and let out a huff of air before turning to look at the blonde. Deidara smiled at the sight - Red hair was in disarray, most likely from the puppeteer ruffling it out of frustration. His face and clothes were sprinkled with sawdust, hands darkened by wood stain, and glasses rested at the tip of his round nose. It was silent until Sasori finally said

"...I finished it, Dei." The younger man almost screamed. "That's great, un! Try it out!" He squealed before rushing over to help his lover. Having secured all the necessary straps, Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand for support, placing his fleshy right foot firmly on the ground. It wasn't until his new wooden leg touched the floor that the puppeteer stood up straight and relied on nothing but his own two feet. Sasori hated the prosthetic the hospital had supplied him with. It was bulky and bothersome, the '_knee_' joint squeaked as it barely managed to bend...It looked and functioned _nothing_ like a human leg. He had put in weeks of work to ensure every detail was to his satisfaction. That the foot was carved perfectly to match it's pink counterpart, that the arch moved naturally, that even the knee joint was noise free and bent just like the real thing. Making sure that he would never feel handicapped.

Making sure Deidara would never feel guilty.

Sasori started to take slow steps that morphed into long strides as he became more confident."How does it feel, un?" The blonde asked excitedly as he came to stand at his lover's side again.

"Feels as close as I'll ever get to the real thing." Deidara's smile faded at that. The only reason Sasori couldn't just have _the real thing _was due to his selfishness.

"..I'm sorry, un.." he whispered before wrapping his arms around the amputee's waist and resting his head on that familiar chest. Sasori sighed and brought a hand up to comfort the younger man, fingers weaving into the short blonde hair.

"The prosthetic...I'm going to call it Hiruko. I'm selling the design, I should make enough money to get us out of this apartment and into a real house." Deidara pulled away to look into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Sasori, I-"

"Look, Brat. Something good came out of this..so don't feel guilty anymore." It didn't exactly lift the weight off his shoulders, Deidara would always feel responsible, but he knew Sasori hated pity so he had no choice but to try.

"Give me a little more time, un." it was a long road ahead, but well worth the travel. They were going to be alright. They had all the time in the world.

* * *

"Hey, Kuzu?"

Hidan inquired around a mouth full of popcorn. It was their, relatively new, weekly movie night and he had settled himself onto his boyfriend's lap, legs swung over the armrest of the chair, head rested against a broad shoulder.

"What is it now? I'm not getting up for more snacks...or beer." the albino simply rolled his eyes.

"Nah nah, no shit like that...y'know back when Sasori was first hospitalized?" there was a slight pause before Kakuzu answered, he was pretty sure he knew where this was going.

"...Of course."

"And how Dei and I were talking on that bench, then you, Kisame, and Itachi came out of fucking nowhere?"

"Yeah...Hidan, could you get to the point?" Kakuzu, sensing this was going to be a relatively lengthy conversation, paused their movie, then shifted around so he could see those fuschia eyes burning with curiosity.

"Well...I've been fucking wondering about those damn _'matters' _you said Kisame and Dei needed to 'discuss'...they won't say shit about it, dammit!" For a moment, the older man just sat there and marveled at how foolish it was to not have an excuse prepared just in case such a question reared its ugly head...he _was_ dating a nosy brat, after all.

"It's been almost 2 months since that happened, how do you still care?" was that an attempt at stalling? Why yes, yes it was.

"'Cause I wanna fucking know! Why the fuck would my best friends keep fucking secrets from me!?" Kakuzu let out a exasperated sigh. Well...this won't _really_ effect him directly...and he _was_ a little peeved when he found out...

"Listen, brat. I'm not getting involved in this at all. Neither is the restaurant. Clear?" Hidan hastily nodded his head, anticipation lighting his eyes."Your friends thought it would be funny to make a bet that Deidara couldn't get us together." thin white brows furrowed in confusion, not quite comprehending.

"Deidara sent Tobi after you, purposefully tripped you, shoved you into me on multiple occasions, the call at the bar was set-up, and apparently he even spied on us from outside your window, _etcetera._"

"Fuck. No." The albino angrily tossed his empty popcorn bowl aside, and headed for the door. He _hated_ being tricked.

Kakuzu sighed. "It's one in the morning."

"I don't see how that makes any fucking difference!" Hidan retorted as he moved to the foyer. Kakuzu rolled his eyes before following his boyfriend, stopping to watch as Hidan struggled to put on shoes in his apparent rage.

"I didn't exactly approve of his actions either, kid." That earned a growl from the smaller man.

"I'm not a fucking kid, dammit!" Hidan whirled around, hands on his hips.

"Then stop _acting_ like one." They both glared for a moment before Hidan huffed and spun around to grab the doorknob, but while trying to turn it large hands slammed against the door, a muscular body hovering just behind him, hot breath tickling his ear.

"Stop being such a damn brat!" Hidan had the breath knocked out of him when he was turned around and shoved against the door, green eyes boring into his own. "I didn't approve of his actions, Hidan, but I _did_ feel at least a _little_ grateful."

"You're grateful that little shit tricked us..._played with us?_" he fumed, pushing at his lover's chest in an attempt to break free. The older man captured his wrists, pinning him.

"Do you honestly think we'd be here right now without it? That, if we hadn't accidentally slept together, I'd have been anything but the manager you hated?" the voice was loud, angry, hurt. Hidan looked away, feeling stupid, not wanting to be wrong.

"I...That's not-"

"_Look at me_, Hidan!" when the albino didn't move Kakuzu's voice became impossibly deep, demanding an answer."Do you regret this?" he slowly let go of the younger man "Us?" Hidan's head snapped up, eyes wide, mouth struggling to form words.

"No! I...'Kuzu that's..." his pale hands flew up to the tan face, fingers sinking into the thick hair, suddenly afraid that the older man would leave.

"Then let this go." Hidan frowned at the command, retracting his arms to cross them. He never liked being controlled. Kakuzu saw the anger starting to fester again, sat down on the hard wood, and sighed.

"Hidan," he started, roughly pulling his hands through his own hair in exasperation. "I was planning on settling a few more things before I asked you this but.." he glanced up to see the albino impatiently waiting for this conversation to be over. "This is serious." the younger man huffed and dropped to the floor cross legged.

"What?" was the clipped response.

"I want to take the next step." Hidan stared, anger fading into confusion. The older man heaved a sigh."What I'm trying to say here is: I want to live together."

"Kuzu...you practically live here already. Fuck, you spend more time here than I do." was the chuckled answer. He thought this was something '_big_', why was Kakuzu nervous about this?

"Thats not what I mean. Hidan, I know we haven't been together very long but.." Those expectant fuschia eyes were suddenly very frustrating. He wanted Hidan to catch on so he didn't actually have to say it.

"I love you, Brat. I know we can't get legally married here, but I want to get as close as we can." He pulled a pale hand into his, kissing it lightly on top.

"Unofficially marry me?" Kakuzu had never felt time move so slow as he watched delighted shock morph into an irritated expression. His miserly heart sank. Hidan must still be afraid of commitment, of letting someone in. He had hoped that their relationship, these last months, had changed his mind. What if he just runs away no-

"God dammit! This means I'm the fucking girl!"

An ever-so intelligent "Huh?" came from the older man.

"...Yea. I'll be your fucking fake wife. Only because I love you too, you bastard." Hidan said as he rolled his eyes, failing to mask the wild grin threatening to split his face in half. Not even the blow to his manly pride for being the giddy woman from a proposal couldn't sway his mood.

The older man's deep laughter echoed down the halls, rich with the amusement of how ludicrous his vision of this 'proposal' being romantic actually was.

They _were_ Hidan and Kakuzu after all.


End file.
